Armored Core Infinity Zone Episode 1
by FreedomGundamMK2
Summary: The OMNI corporation and the Eclipse Corporation are at war. Young Motoko and Takato are the only ones who can stop Eclipse , as well as discover the secrets of the Infinity Zone.


Armored Core: Infinity Zone-Episode 1  
  
It is the year 2470 , the world has gone through many technological advances. But probably one of the biggest advances is the Armored Core: large battle robots piloted by mercenaries , better known as Ravens. In this day and age , the world is run by the Global Cortex , the main earth government. But there is also constant conflict between the the corporations. These three corporate giants: Mirage , Kisaragi and Crest . Constantly employing Ravens to do there dirty work , people feared a world war. But on July 1 , 2200 , the corporations agreed to put aside all there differences , and form one super corporation: OMNI. OMNI ( Omega Multi National Industry ) then began to rebuild the parts of the world that had been damaged by the constant skirmishes. But just as peace had began to settle in , something happened: The Regulus Incident. A new corporation , Eclipse , came into being , and declared war on OMNI and the Global Cortex. This is where our story begins.  
  
" Well this sucks , said 16 year old Takato Mitsurugi , how the hell can I afford a Karasawa MkII laser rifle when I'm only getting paid a measly 1200 credits for this damn job" . " Well I didn't say this was a well paying job , said Motoko Itsumi , Takatos best friend and fellow AC pilot and partner. They did all their missions together. " Well , at least we didn't waist much ammo , or else we'd be paying for that as well , said Takato ". "Well , we better get home to get some rest , said Motoko , we got to get up extra early to catch the flight to Japan". " Thank god we don't have to pay for the shipping of our AC's , said Takato ". " Yeah it's a good thing OMNI covers that cost , said Motoko , or else we would be bankrupt in a day!". Well lets head home and pack , said Takato".  
  
" Well were finally on our way home , said Takato , so what do you plan on doing on our vacation ".  
  
"Well …..my mom called earlier…..and she said she enrolled me in Moegino Senior High School , said Motoko." " WHAT!!! You can't go to school , we have so much stuff to do! Said Takato." " That's it , if your gonna have to go to school on your vacation , I won't let you go through it alone , said Takato proudly."  
  
" are you serious man , well if you sure , thanks , said Motoko." "Well it can't be that bad , said Takato , I hear the girls who go to those kind of schools are pretty hot." " Ughhh , only a guy could say that , Motoko said with disgust." " Well , its all for the best , said Takato." " Motoko just sat there and shrugged. Then she just perked her head up. " Were here!!!"  
  
" Has the surface team reached there objective yet" " Not yet Commander Teraz , they will be there in approximately 5 minutes." Teraz walked up to the bridge window. He wasn't the least bit worried. His ship was been cloaked , and they were out Moegino's detection equipment. " Sir? , said one of the bridge officers , the ground team has reached there objective , shall we land the Izumo?" Teraz stood perfectly still for a moment , and then spoke." Land the Izumo , and initiate Operation Maverick."  
  
Takato and Motoko had finally arrived in Moegino , after a somewhat boring plane ride. " Well , were home , said Takato with glee , so know lets head…..what the hell was that?" In the distance , explosions and gunshots could be heard. " Those sound like AC weapons , said Takato" " How far is the military base , said Motoko" " Not very far from here , why? Said Takato" " We can stop that fight with our AC's , they should have arrived by know." " I agree…..lets go."  
  
Four black Armored Cores whizzed through Moegino forest , knocking down any trees and plants they cam across. Coming towards them were OMNI MT's , prepped for battle. As soon as the MT's came into sight , one of the AC's loaded it's linear cannon into position , and fired. In a brilliant flash , half of the MT's were destroyed. The rest branched off into two separate groups , trying to flank the AC's. But to no avail. A second black AC pulled up its machine gun , and let the bullets fly , while the other AC's launched a continuous attack of missiles and bullets. All of a sudden , a blue light came crashing down on one of the AC's , destroying it's right arm . The black AC's looked to see 2 AC's , one blue and the other white , standing there with there weapons armed and ready. " You ready Motoko?" " Yeah I'm ready Takato ." "Lets get em!" 


End file.
